Heated night at the club
by Foxamine
Summary: University life brought a whole new world full of studies and homework, alongside all the student parties. And what better way to spend time together than partying.


AN: Hi! I'm Foxamine, and this is my first fanfic ever! It turned out longer than it was supposed to, but I hope you like it anyway.  
I love KHR and especially I love this pair. 5986 is my ultimate ship and The OTP for me. So, I'm taking a bit of a risk, when starting with my favorites, but I just had to get this idea out of my system. A leap of faith, so to say.

This story is written on the idea I got while listening to Ed Sheeran's _Shape of You_ -song. So you could say it's a song-fic, of sorts.

Please send me a review! Feedback is welcomed, so I know where to improve myself.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the characters represented in this story. Neither do I own the song that inspired me to write this. I own the plot. That's it. (Pathetic, I know.)

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

 **Summary** : University life brought a whole new world full of studies and homework, alongside all the student parties. And what better way to spend time together than partying.  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Characters:** Gokudera Hayato, Haru Miura, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Tsuna, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko

 **Pairings:** Tsuna/Kyoko 27K. Gokudera/Haru 5986.

 **Heated night at the club  
**  
University life brought a whole new world full of studies and homework, alongside all the student parties. Young members of Vongola Famiglia had all entered their universities, and even though they all didn't attend same schools or even same classes, they made sure that they would still spend time together. And what better way to spend time together than partying.

Tsuna had entered a modest university with Yamamoto and Kyoko, and could have sworn that Reborn had his fingers wrapped around the fact that he managed to get into the same school with his two friends, especially his long-term crush and fresh girlfriend, Kyoko. Yamamoto had been accepted in due to his baseball scholarship and Kyoko had actually worked really hard for her place.

Gokudera and Haru had managed to get into one of the elite schools at the area. No wonder tho, both were geniuses on their own areas and shared many common interests. They never admitted this, but it was clear to everyone that they secretly admired each other, even tho they hardly did anything but argue.

~v~

This was one of the nights everyone had some spare time, and so they had entered one of the clubs at the area that provided students with weekly parties. They gathered around a little table to catch up with each other. Music played on the background and they ordered a few drinks.

Pretty soon girls entered the dance floor, leaving the guys to look out for their purses. The boys kept an eye on some other things as well tho.

"Maa. I never knew those two could dance like that," Yamamoto commented and took a sip from his mild drink, eyes sparkling playfully.

"Aah. Indeed. We don't come to these places that often," brown-haired Tsuna responded, looking around himself, but eventually his gaze returned to the two girls, especially Kyoko, laughing and dancing together.

"Tsk. If that's what you call dancing." Gokudera rolled his glass in his hand, acting like he didn't care, tho he couldn't help but take small glances at the girls every now and then.

"Oh, come on Gokudera. You don't have to be so cold! We're here to have fun together. You should really consider smiling. Seriously, you'll scare half the club with those stares of yours," Yamamoto turned to talk to his friend. He received an angry stare from the silver-haired guy, but the young black-haired athlete only laughed at it.

"I'm going to get some drinks" Gokudera said, turned around and walked to the bar.

Tsuna sighed. "He's so uptight. I know he's not that social to begin with, but really."

"Maa maa, Tsuna. It's okay. He's just a bit too careful. I mean, all these people probably make him nervous," Yamamoto shrugged and gave Tsuna a smile.

"You're probably right."

"Tsuna-san!" "Tsuna-kun!" Girls had left the dance floor and walked now towards the two boys.

"Hahi! Where did Gokudera-san disappear to?" Haru asked and looked around confused.

"He went to get more drinks," Yamamoto answered.

"What is it? Why did you come here? Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked. The girls shared a glance and a little smile twitched the edges of their lips.

"Well. Since we came here together, it's not fun that only we get to enjoy the dancing," honey-blonde Kyoko said. Tsuna blushed a little at her words, but being slow on these things, he asked anyway.

"So you're here for?"

"Hahi! For you guys of course!" dark-haired Haru answered instead.

Just then Gokudera managed to get back. "What do you want of us, woman?" He asked.

"Girls want us to dance with them," Yamamoto said and chuckled at Gokudera's expression. He, however, regained the control of his expressions rather fast and respond in a rather mean tone: "Why are you still here then?"

"Wouldn't it be nice to dance all together?" Tsuna asked, trying to get his friend to loosen up just a little. Gokudera looked at his boss for a second, before turning to look elsewhere.

"I don't do dancing. You can go, I'll look out for your stuffs."

Tsuna let out a small sigh. He knew that if he asked nicely Gokudera would give in and dance with them all, but then again, he didn't want to force him to do anything he was clearly so reluctant to do. "Fine," he said instead.

~v~

As the girls left again, this time accompanied by the two boys, Gokudera started emptying the drinks the waitress had brought, one by one. He was tired. Studying in an elite school wasn't too hard for him. He was on top of the scores all the time, and studying didn't really feel hard, but the change on their lifestyle was slowly getting at him.

He studied different scientific subjects, politics and economics, so he really had lots of late nights with his assignments. On top of that, he tried to get a handle on as many Vongola businesses as possible and even had some online courses going on. Being a genius was a two edged sword. Knowing much took a ton of research, and trying to find new, reliable information, when already knowing a ton, was hard too. On top of that, he tried his best to become the best right-hand-man plausible for the next Vongola Mafia boss, Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo.

He took another drink and downed it with one gulp. He winced a little at the bitter taste and turned to look at his friends. Tsuna and Kyoko were dancing together.

' _Juudaime looks a bit nervous,_ " he thought.

Tsuna's hands were on Kyoko's waist in a very respective way. A slight blush covered his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Kyoko smiled gently, her hands resting on Tsuna's shoulders. Their dancing looked very simple. No superfluous moves or provocative actions. Easy on every way imaginable.

A smile twitched his lips a little. ' _Innocent_ ,' he thought before downing another shot.

His eyes then wandered to the other pair. Yamamoto and Haru danced together, keeping their respective distance, not touching unless Yamamoto decided to spin Haru under his arm.

To Gokudera's surprise Haru actually knew how to dance. Her movements were graceful and smooth. Every swing of her hips very controlled yet relaxed. He could have probably just stared at her moves to the endless eternity. ' _Wait, WHAT? No. NO! Think of something else. Stop looking at her hips, damn it!'_

Yamamoto on the other hand looked like an idiot next to her. Whereas Haru looked like a cat in her movements, Yamamoto was more like a hippo. Or a sloth. Not that he would have been slow, his moves just were slightly late to the rhythm, and they were very rough. He even did some of those idiotic and lame old-school disco moves!

Gokudera face palmed at his friends dance moves and looked elsewhere. ' _Thank god I didn't go with them. Just being seen here around that baseball-dork would be enough embarrassment for a good hundred years._ '

He then started observing the interiors of the club. Walls were dark. Colored lights flashed around. DJ played on one side of the club on a stage and on the opposite side was the bar. There were tables scattered around next to walls and in the middle there was the dance floor.

A few moments later and he saw a guy smoking. No one cared, and he didn't see any restriction signs anywhere, so he dig his cigarettes from his pocket. Pulling out one and tugging it in between his lips, he lighted the thing and took a drag from it. He felt more relaxed already.

Gokudera had tried to quit smoking, but gave up on the attempt rather soon. Instead he had tried to reduce the act. He was never a chain smoker, but he had realized that while being bad for his health, the habit could affect others around him as well. Haru had actually held a lecture for him about the dangers of smoking (not that he asked to have one and not that he really cared either, or so he claimed), and ever since he had tried to deduct the amount of cigarettes he smoked every day (remember, no thanks to Haru or anything).

He glanced at the dance floor again. To his surprise Tsuna and Kyoko had started to relax a bit around each other and their dancing wasn't that stiff anymore. Another glance and he realized that Yamamoto had disappeared and Haru was dancing with some random dude.

Something, as if a small fire, ignited in his chest. From the corner of his eye he noticed that a group of girls had actually surrounded Yamamoto at the edge of the dance floor, but he didn't care. His eyes were fixated on one person, and one person only. Gokudera stub out what little was left of his cigarette, while his eyes never left their target. Haru.

Haru was wearing a black, sparkling top that had a loose, open back with a bright red, short skirt. Her hair was up as usual, but what was unusual was that she was wearing makeup and heels. The girls had taken at least an hour to get ready for the night, but Haru's outfit was gambling on whole other league than Kyoko's plain dress. (Or so Gokudera thought)

' _Stupid woman. Ain't safe to dance with just anyone_ ,' he thought. Guy's hands were on Haru's hips, (on the gray zone, that others see as unfitting and others just don't care. Guess on which party Gokudera belongs to, if any) and Haru held her hands on the said guys shoulders. Rather ordinary looking guy was now the prey of green eyes. If looks could kill, that boy would have been dead before anyone could have been able to do a thing.

The two seemed to have the time of their life. Dancing was clearly easy for both of them, and Gokudera had to admit that the guy wasn't a bad dancer. Hell, compared to Yamamoto even blind puppeteers puppets would dance better. He was yet again taken aback by Haru's straightforward skill on the dance floor. Even tho the guy was good, he wasn't as good as his partner. A small thought formed in the back of his mind, but he boomed it to shreds with his imaginary dynamite before it had even a chance to make its way to his consciousness.

Finally the song came to an end, and the pair let go of each other. Smile curved Haru's lips upwards as she thanked the boy. She turned around to see that Tsuna and Kyoko were still dancing together and that Yamamoto was too occupied by other people. She sighed slightly and walked towards their table.

Gokudera turned to look elsewhere, as if not noticing her. His heart skipped a beat. What the heck was wrong with him? Why on earth was he suddenly so interested in what that stupid woman did? What she wore? Who she danced with? ' _Shit_.'

~v~

Haru reached their table and stood in front of the storm guardian who smelled like cigarettes. Her nose crinkled at the scent.

"You've been smoking?" The question was more of a rhetoric sort so she didn't expect an answer. Instead she grabbed a shot from the table and downed it on first attempt.

"What the fuck do you even care. It's none of your business if I smoke anyway."

Haru glanced up at the boy before her. Not bothering to cause another argument she just let his mean retort slip through her fingers. On second thought, the 'boy' in front or her was more like a man. Tsuna could still be referred to as a boy, but Gokudera and Yamamoto were a whole other story.

They had all reached their 18 years, so technically they were all adults now, but still. Tsuna was, well, Tsuna. And Haru had given up with her chances of becoming his future wife. Tsuna and Kyoko were dating nowadays, so trying to get to his good side would have been just plain mean from her.

Instead of falling to the depths of her thoughts, Haru decided to take a better look at the guy in front of her. Gokudera still had his signature look. Silver hair to a jaw length. Green eyes looking annoyed. Pretty face being turned into a scowl. ' _Pretty? Hahi? No, not pretty. Handsome_.' Strong jaw and high cheekbones gave him an exotic look, he was three-quarters italian after all. Gokudera was wearing a simple shirt, which on his fine built body looked gorgeous, with jeans and sneakers. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top buttons open and wrists full of leather bracelets. ' _Just like always, yet somehow different_ ,' Haru thought silently in her mind.

"Dance with me," she said, surprising even herself with her abrupt words.

A look of confusion flashed on Gokudera's face as he eyed the girl in front of him suspiciously.

"I don't do dancing," was his answer as he took another shot from the tray.

"Please Gokudera-san. Just one." She pleaded.

"No."

"Why not ~desu?"

"Because I don't dance."

"You don't want to, or you can't?"

"Don't want to."

"I bet you can't." Haru teased.

"Don't want to." Gokudera hissed from between his gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"God damn it woman! If I don't want to, then I don't want to! What's there so hard to understand?" He snapped.

"Hahi! No need to get so boiled."

"Then stop boiling me! Tsk. Besides, why don't you go find that other guy you were dancing with earlier? At least then I would get some peace." Why did that comment leave a bitter taste on Gokudera's mouth?

"Hahi! No! Never again! That guy was gross ~desu!" Haru winched of disgust.

"How so?"

"He's not Haru's style."

Curiosity bubbled in Gokudera's chest after hearing Haru's answer.

Brown eyes met green.

"What's your type then?" He asked before being able to push the thought away.

Haru smirked as she leaned closer over the table.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you dance with me."

Eyes locked they stared at each other. Both making their own calculations of each other. _Would he really give in just like that? Would she really be that bold? Had he always been this curious? When did she learn an expression like that? Does he look interested, or is this a game? When did she learn to use makeup? I really can't read her/him at all..._

A smirk appeared on his face. "No." He was not giving in. Haru pouted a little.

"You know, Tsuna wouldn't want you to just sulk here and get all drunk with these drinks." She downed a shot.

Another stare shared between the two. Intense on trying to find out what was going on inside the others mind.

"This time Juudaime can want whatever he wants. He seems happy with Sasagawa there, so I don't think he minds if I have a few drinks. Besides, I'm not sulking." To prove his point he pointed at the dancing couple and, again, emptied a shot. ( _Just how many are there of these things?_ )

Haru looked a bit sad at the comment.

"Fine. Haru tried her trick and it didn't work. This just means Haru has to use the dirty one." Haru huffed, and downed the last shot. ( _No more drinks for them. Muharharhar!_ )  
"What are you talking about, stupid woman?" Gokudera asked but was taken by surprise of Haru's next act.

She stepped around the table so that she stood directly in front of him. She then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. Very close. Haru looked him dead straight into the eyes, sucked at her bottom lip and leaned closer to his body.

"You know, I just wanted to have a dance with you. Would you dance with me? Just this once?" Dirty trick indeed. She was doing her all to seduce him. Doing puppy face and flapping her long eyelashes. Light whispers to his ear sent shivers down Gokudera's spine.

"No?" He answered, his breath hitching just slightly.

"Hahi. You know, Gokudera-san, you really shouldn't answer a question with another one, should you?" She teased him. Their faces only few centimeters apart, she could feel his every movement. He smelled of cigarettes, alcohol, and something she couldn't quite get her finger around. Cologne?

"What is it you think you are doing then?" He had regained the grasp of the situation at hand, but he still couldn't help the blush that was fighting its way to his face. ' _She's practically leaning her full body on me, isn't she?_ '

Haru only smiled mischievously. She slid her hands around Gokudera's neck, just to play with his hair and get even closer, to be able to whisper right into his ear. "I'm trying to get you to dance with me."

She was so close that her lips slightly brushed against Gokudera's ear as she spoke to him. He was fighting really hard against the urge to place his hands on her hips and pull her closer, to bury his head to the brook of her neck and her hair that smelled like strawberries, and just take in all of her. When had he started feeling this way? He realized that the feeling he had wasn't quite new, that he had actually noticed its presence before, but decided to ignore it. Now it was basically slammed against his face.

She pulled back. "Dance."

Brown and green collided again, with a stare.

"No." "Yes."

"No." "Yes".

"No". "Yes".

"No". "Yes".

"No". "Yes".

"No". "Yes".

"No". "Yes".

"No". "Yes".

"No"

"No?"

"Yes. Wait, no!" But the mistake had already taken place, and Gokudera had actually let himself be tricked. He actually fell for the most idiotic way to confuse people possible. Haru only laughed, but that came to a stop, when the next song started playing.  
"Oh my gosh! Haru loves this song! Come on!"

She grabbed the storm guardian from his sleeve and pulled him to the dance floor with her. To Gokudera, her act was so sudden that he didn't get the chance to free himself before they were in the middle of everything and everyone.

Haru placed her hands to his shoulders and started dancing, while the DJ played Ed Sheeran's _Shape of You._

"C'mon Gokudera. Relax." She said, laughing a bit as she walked around him, running her hand around his shoulders. ' _I never realized he had grown this tall,_ ' she thought as she was again in front of him.  
Haru sang along as the song went on and tried to guide Gokudera on his steps.

" _Girl, you know I want your love  
_ _Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
_ _Come on now, follow my lead  
_ _I may be crazy, don't mind me  
_ _Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
_ _Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
_ _Come on now, follow my lead  
_ _Come, come on now, follow my lead._ "

Haru really gave her all to the dance. She slid her hands around Gokudera's neck again and danced like a snake. She enjoyed the unease she saw on the storm guardians face. She guided his hands to her own hips and kept going with her provocative style. At this point she was just curious when would the, oh so uptight, Gokudera Hayato snap.

She, however, did not get the pleasure of seeing that moment, but her act turned against her instead. She knew that, when a hint if a smile formed to the face of the silver haired young man and an evil glint made its way to his eyes.

Gokudera tightened his grip around the girl and brought her closer. Mimicking her previous actions, he whispered into her ear. "Do you really wanna play this game?"  
She pulled away. Something in his voice was different, the way the words rolled down his tongue. Evil grin flashed on his face as their eyes met.

"Please." Was her answer. Silent. Only a breath. A challenge.

And the dam broke loose.

"Follow my lead then," Gokudera said and smirked.

~v~

The course things took from there, was far from expected. Gokudera held Haru, guiding her every movement. They moved in perfect unison, eyes locked on each other, not giving a damn about anyone else around them.

To Haru's surprise, Gokudera was a great dancer, and she even had slight difficulties keeping up with him. He guided her with ease, and every command he gave her, was very clear and precise. He even spun her around a few times, only to bring her back to his arms with even tighter grip on her.

Their heated teathre went on, as he provoked her to move even more boldly by picking up the phase of his own movements. Bodies basically millimeters apart, he never let his grip on her halter and her legs always brought her back to him.

The song went on and the intensity of the moment between this unexpected pair kept on growing. Her eyes glittering by the sheer excitement the moment gave her, and his eyes intensely glued on her. Their expressions gave away a lot. Every swing they took added the lust for more, and every step would only lead to another.

It wasn't tango they were dancing, but the intensity sure was on the same level. And others around them seemed to notice it too.

Without a warning, the dance floor cleared, as everyone made way to the smoking hot duo. People cheered and even whistled at them, but they didn't see or hear a thing. For them, the moment consisted of only two people, those two being themselves.

" _Come on, be my baby, come on  
_ _Come on, be my baby, come on..._ "

They were now taking full advantage of the space they had, feeding their imagination with even more complex steps and patterns, only to beat each other. Because this had turned out to be a competition. Which of them would loose it, wasn't really important. To impress the other, was the goal. And as they found new aspects of each other, they found new aspects of themselves.

' _I never noticed how green Gokudera-san's eyes really were. Or could it be because of the light?_ ' Haru thought in her head. ' _It's not like I ever really cared, but is it weird to notice a thing like that after all this time? And he really has grown length! I'm wearing heels and he's still taller than I am!_ '

Gokudera spun Haru around again, but this time he brought her back differently and her back was pulled against his chest. ' _Hahi! I never noticed he had gained this much muscle either!_ ' Haru thought, as her back was pressed against a well built chest. ' _Just what is this? This was supposed to be a prank at him. How did it end up like this? And just where did he learn to dance like this!?'_ She twirled around and met his gaze again. ' _Just what on Kami's name is going on?_ '

' _Damn. She is better at dancing than I expected._ ' The thought ran through Gokudera's mind as he took a look at Haru's full body, when she spun around in front of him. As she returned to him, he let his hands wander on her back and waist, before placing them back to her hips. ' _Just when did she grow up to glow like this? And just when did it start feeling so right to have these damn feelings?_ '

~v~

The intensity was starting to reach astronomical levels. The crowd was all crazy about these two. Even their friends were surprised.

"Hiee! That's Gokudera-kun! And Haru!" Tsuna squeaked.

Kyoko slightly blushed as she watched her friends dance. Yamamoto had found his way to his two friends and chuckled a little.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things and that's not Gokudera and Haru over there."

"Trust me when I say I wished that two, but I think it's them." Tsuna couldn't help the blush that creeped to his cheeks. ' _Thank Kami Kyoko didn't do anything like that._ '

"Maa. And that guy had the nerve to say he 'doesn't do dancing.'"

Tsuna could only gulp at his friends comment.

"Where do you think they learned how to dance like that?" Kyoko inquired from the two.

"No idea. I mean, he has somewhat aristocratic background, but do you think they teach something like that to eight-year-olds." Yamamoto reasoned.

"Do you think something like this is thought to anyone of any age or background!?" Tsuna squeaked with even higher pitch.

The conversation came to a halt as they heard some girls squeal and swoon somewhere on their right.

"Oh my! Look at those two! They must be professionals or something." Someone said near the trio.

"I know right! I mean, just look at those moves! I'd kill if I could dance like that!" Another one sighed.

"I'd kill if I could get a feel of that butt."

The three all sweat dropped and Yamamoto laughed at the last comment. They could only wish and pretend that they hadn't heard that.

~v~

Meanwhile, Haru and Gokudera still lived inside their own bubble. Both fascinated and somewhat enchanted by the moment and the way their bodies were, as if made for each other, and crafted to fulfill only this one purpose. Heavy breaths made way to smiles they both flashed at each other.

Haru loved the way Gokudera's whole face lit up for a second, every time she managed to keep up with his impulses. Gokudera, on the other hand, was taken aback by the beauty of her genuine smile.

Just when did it turn out that they actually enjoyed the company of the other? They didn't spend time at the university. Never. They didn't get along in middle school, nor in high school. So when? Could it be, that the distance had actually brought them closer together? The fact that they saw daily, even if only passing by at the corridor of school, they had started taking glances at each other. As the other one passed by, the other would turn around. And as the other turned back to face the direction they were headed, the other would steal a glimpse of the now distant back.

Seeing each other daily, yet hardly ever talking had started to nag the depths of their minds. Admiration towards one another had grown to be something more. Heated arguments had evolved into more controlled ones, on both language and subject. And this, this moment was the only way they could express everything they had left unsaid. Right at this moment, they were reading each other like open books. There wasn't a thing that would have gone unnoticed by the other, and the feelings they had so long suppressed, were now basically splattered to the walls with a glow-in-the-dark paint.

The song came to an end and Gokudera dipped Haru down. Both breathing heavily, staring at each other, they let the moment sink in, as the whole club bursted into cheers and applauses. The DJ stopped the music, just to let the moment last a while longer.

Haru laughed, even tho exhausted, and so did Gokudera. He lifted the girl back up to her feet, and supported her till she got back her balance. Her hands were still around his neck, and his hands lingered on her hips. Haru decided to break the silence.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked teasingly, still gasping for air.

Gokudera flashed a smile and a small laugh escaped his lips, he was still trying to steady his breath, alongside his racing hearth. "Not even close," he answered cockily.

"Hahi? Is that so?" Haru smiled a little, surprised yet mischievous smile as she spoke.

"That's so."

A moment passed, and the two just stared at the other, the whole club still showing their admiration. It was weird being this open and honest in front of the other. But it didn't feel wrong. No. It felt almost good. Right, to tell the truth.

Haru grinned. "Do show me." She dared the silver-haired delinquent in front of her.

He returned her grin with an equally wide one. "Gladly," he answered, before dipping her body again and driving the whole club even more crazy with a kiss.

 **The end**

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

AN: Do they play Ed Sheeran at clubs in Japan? IDK. Anyway, that's it. Whew...  
It turned out a little different from what I had originally planned, but I like this version better. Slight OOC:ness detected. :p

Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate all the feedback I can get at this point. Possible grammar and spelling errors are due to the fact that English is not my native language, but I tried very hard to get rid of as many of them as I could find.

Thank you for reading! 〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
